


Rocky Marriage

by WayHaughtShipper



Series: Will it ever end? [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Girl Penis, Light BDSM, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, girl penis nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayHaughtShipper/pseuds/WayHaughtShipper
Summary: Champ and Waverly's marriage is on the rocks. They decide to spice it up with a visit to bdsm/swingers party. Enter Nicole Haught
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Waverly Earp, Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, mercedes gardner/waverly earp
Series: Will it ever end? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070255
Comments: 48
Kudos: 626





	1. WayHaught

**Author's Note:**

> Nicole has a penis.. not your thing then skip... my first GP Nicole so idk what do you think.

Waverly knew her marriage to Champ was all but officially over. She didn’t love Champ anymore but she was not ready to admit that she had failed so when Champ suggested that they try to go to a BDSM/Swingers party that weekend to see if they could spark up the romance she agreed. A few ground rules were discussed with Champ being adamant that Waverly could not sleep with any other man. It had been months since Champ had touched hereven though she had tried to initiate by giving him a blowjob or hand job but he’d always go to bed after with a ‘thank you babe that was awesome’ leaving her wanting.

The weekend had arrived and Waverly did her makeup and got dressed in a cocktail dress and heels. Champ wore a tuxedo t-shirt and pants. They arrived at the location and were told the house rules. Most importantly all guests and workers needed to abide by the color system.

Green - Yes / More / Continue

Yellow - Wait / I need a moment

Red - Stop all now

The venue was at a huge mansion outfitted with many couches in the main room. There was someone on the piano off in the distance. Waverly looked around the room at all the couples in different states of undress. She was overwhelmed. Champ on the other hand had already grabbed himself a drink and was talking-to someone pressed up against the wall. Waverly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to an empty couch.

“Champ we are suppose to be doing this together.”

“Fine, ok” Champ said annoyed. They sat in the chair looking around the room and Champ kept pointing out different women but Waverly kept saying no. Champ was getting frustrated so he kept drinking. Waverly then noticed a tall woman making her way down a hall towards the main room. The woman’s walk was confident and commanded attention. Waverly watched as heads all around would turn in her direction as she walked by them. The mystery woman wore stilettos giving her an extra 5 inches to her already tall stature. She wore black dress pants that perfectly accentuated her curves with a lace lingerie corset top that reveal her plump breasts. Altogether she was a vision but what made her stand out even further was her fiery red mane. Perfectly silky locks of hair falling upon her creamy skin. Waverly was completely intrigued by this woman. The redhead seemed to glide across the room as she picked up a glass of champagne and ended up leaning against the piano. Waverly watched her as she laughed and chatted with the pianist. The redhead took a sip of her champagne she scanned the room until her eyes landed upon Waverly’s.

Waverly immediately looked away but only for a second and then looked back again to notice the redhead had started walking towards her. Waverly could feel the heat start to rise within her before she could decide if she was nervous or excited the redhead still tall in front of her. The redhead bent forward resting both her hands on Waverly’s thigh just above the knees. Waverly tensed at the touch. The redhead was now face to face with only a couple of inches between them.

“Name.” commanded the redhead.

“Wa…Waverly.” she stuttered in reply.

“Waverly color?” the redhead asked as she slid her hands slightly further up Waverly’s thigh.

“Green.” before the had finished leaving her lips she felt the redhead crash her mouth into hers.Waverly returned the kiss without hesitation and brought both her hands to hold the redhead face.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Champ said watching them kiss. The comment snapped Waverly back to reality and ended the kiss. She had completely forgotten the he was even there ever since she first noticed the redhead. Waverly looked over at him to see that he had found company with some blonde ‘big tits mcgee’ that was rubbing her hand all over his groin area. The redhead stood upright again and place her hand out towards Waverly gesturing for her to come with. Champ went to stand up.

“No, her only.” the redhead said firmly. Waverly looked at Champ waiting to see his reaction.

“Whatever.” Champ said then turned to kiss the blonde to hide his hurt feelings. Seeing Champ’s indifference Waverly placed her hand in the redheads and stood up.

“My name is Cole, you’ll want to remember that for later.” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear sending a chill down her spine. They had only taken one step when they heard Champ speak up.

“You can’t give her this.” They both looked back to see that he was grabbing his groin area. Waverly was mortified by his behavior but then she look at Nicole who had wry smirk on her face. Nicole lead the way back down the hallway she had come from earlier.

“First time?” Nicole asked without looking back.

“That obvious?” Waverly replied sheepishly.

“That and I would have noticed you if you had been.”Nicole turned back to look at her and Waverly felt her face flush. The hallway was quiet except for the occasional moans or swish of a whip that would echo from the half opened rooms. Waverly noticed some doors were slightly open and other were firmly shut.

“The rooms… are they… what goes..” Waverly had so many questions she couldn’t finish asking one.

“If the door is open the room is vacant or they are open for others to join in. Closed door do not enter.” Waverly nodded her head as they kept passing the rooms. At the end of the hallway stood double doors closed. Nicole reached into her pocket and pulled out a key unlocking the door and swung both doors open for Waverly to step inside. Waverly was walking towards the center of the room when she heard the doors close and then lock.

“This is a private room there’s only 1 key and only I have it.” Nicole stated as she met Waverly in the middle of the room. Nicole watched Waverly’s face to gauge her reaction to what was going on.

“Let me guess, you and that boy-man came here to try and rekindle something that was lost long ago.” Nicole was standing behind Waverly and she lightly ran her finger down the length of her spine. Waverly was nodding her response.

“It’s been a long time since anyone took care of your needs.” Nicole kissed on the side of Waverly’s neck.

“Do you want me to take care of your needs.” Nicole was now facing the small brunette. Waverly continued nodding yes.

“Very well. First, I need to know your limits.” Nicole said and she noticed Waverly’s expression turn to one of concern.

“Waverly, look at me. Nothing will happen in this room that you don’t want. Now I’m going to ask you some questions and just answer using your colors.”

“Blindfolds” green

“Handcuffs” green

“Gag ball” red

“Ok, good.”

“Oral” green

“Penetration” green

“Anal” yellow 

“Interesting.” Nicole said noticing that Waverly had surprised herself with that last response.

“Spanking” green

“Nipple clamps” red

“Think that’s enough to start with.” Nicole stepped up to Waverly and kissed her softly but full of desire. Waverly had never been this aroused from just kissing someone. She could feel her panties were soaked. Nicole skillfully zipped down Waverly’s dress, got down on one knee to help her out of her shoes. On her way back up to the kiss Nicole made sure that her fingers slowly dragged across Waverly’s inner legs. Waverly let out a soft moan. Nicole removed Waverly’s bra and massaged her breasts. Nicole left Waverly’s lips and made her way down Waverly’s jawline. She sucked on Waverly’s pulse point while she took one of Waverly’s hardened nipples between her fingers and squeezed. Soon Nicole’s mouth kept its southwardly exploration leaving wet kisses down the brunettes abdomen. Nicole was now on her knees. Waverly could feel the her muscles tense up in anticipation of where those kisses will be next. Nicole took her time making the short distance to the small wet patch on the lacy fabric. Nicole licked the patch while looking up towards Waverly and watch her head drop back. Nicole continued to tease Waverly with some light sucking and kissing. Nicole slid her fingers under the waistband and caressed the soft skin found underneath.

“Please.” Waverly said desperately.

“Color?”

“Green”

Nicole removed the panties and was greeted with Waverly’s glistening sex. Nicole started with a kiss at the mound then her tongue slid over the hooded bud. Waverly whimpered at the initial contact. Nicole’s tongue continued to make broad strokes up and down the folds. Nicole grab one of Waverly’s legs, lifted it over her shoulder and now her tongue had access to the entrance of Waverly’s core. She circled the area with the tip of her tongue before giving another broad stroke up and around the clit. Waverly fell back in pleasure and leaned onto one of the bedposts. Nicole decided that she had done enough teasing and placed her lips on Waverly’s clit. Nicole’s tongue made easy prey of Waverly’s swollen bud. Within seconds Waverly had both her hands wrapped in Nicole’s crimson locks and her hips were gyrating.

“Cole.. fuck.. Jesus..” Waverly said through ragged breathes. Nicole changes technique and finds her tongue at Waverly’s entrance. She pushed her tongue inside to find the warm embraced of velvety soft walls. Nicole lets out a groan as she grips the brunette’s ass. Nicole continues pumping her tongue knowing that Waverly is very close.

“I’m… gonna.. Cole..” Waverly made fists in the Nicole’s hair. She felt the ripples start at herabdomen and ended with an explosion in Nicole’s mouth. Nicole felt a slight buckle in Waverly’s legs so she stood up quickly and held her.

“Cole… I’ve never had… that was the most… intense.. ever” Waverly muttered. She kissed Nicole and tasted herself for the first time on the redhead lips. Waverly was not expecting to be so turned on by this and she wanted more. Waverly spun Nicole around so that the redheads back was now against the edge of the bed. This was the first that Waverly felt it. She her hips forwards again to make sure and Nicole let a lot moan slip at the contact. Nicole realized what was happening and took control of the situation. She separated herself from Waverly and stooda couple feet away. Waverly still could not understand what she had felt. She looked at Nicole then at the perky breasts spilling out the top of the corset then further down the unmistakable bulge. Even thought the pants were dark she could see the outline of the thick shaft down the right side of her thigh.

“Waverly, color?” Nicole insisted.

“Yellow”

“What do you want to do now?” Nicole asked in a concerned tone.

“I…is that..but…” Waverly couldn’t zero in on a single thought. “Is that a …”

“Yes” Nicole answered before she could finish asking.

“But you also have..”

“Yes” Nicole waited for Waverly who was now quiet.

“Fuck that is hot. I’m so turned on right now.” The words took Nicole completely by surprise but before she could say anything Waverly’s lips were on her. Nicole picked up the brunette who instantly wrapped her legs around and rocked her hips against the redhead’s member. Nicole started to make her way to the bed when Waverly unhooked her legs and stood up.

“Wait, I want to see.” Waverly was excited and Nicole let the brunette have her fun. Waverly was grateful Nicole’s corset had a zipper and it fell right off her body. Waverly caressed and kissed her breasts but her focus was lower. Waverly unbuttoned the redhead’s pants and lowered the zipper. Waverly placed her hand over the briefs. Nicole’s dick twitched at the touch. Waverly looked at Nicole and saw her eyes were full of lust. Waverly grabbed the waistbandlowered the briefs and Nicole’s cock sprung free. Nicole stepped out of her pants and grab Waverly’s head with both hands.

“Color”

“Green” Waverly said as she to the mushroom head into her mouth. Nicole had not expected her to do that.

“Waverly you don’t have to.” Waverly’s response was to take the shaft deeper into her mouth. Waverly placed her hand at the base and stroked it as it went in and out of her mouth. If anything good came from her time with Champ, Waverly was very fucking good at sucking dick even though this was much bigger and thicker she was going to take it all in. Nicole tried her best to not thrust her hip but when Waverly swirl her tongue around the tip Nicole jerked forward forcefully and cause the brunette to gag. Nicole immediately went to pull out but Waverly held on tightly and continued. Waverly massaged Nicole’s balls with her free hand. Nicole was right on the edge. She had a hand on the back of Waverly’s head guiding her.

“Waverly.. I’m going to …” Nicole said trying to get Waverly to stop so she could unload.

“I can’t hold.. you have.. to .. stop”

“Green” Waverly mumbled and Nicole came in her mouth at the sound of the word. Waverly felt the warm spurts coat her throat and she made sure to milk every last bit. Nicole was incredulous at what had just happened she looked down to Waverly who had the most smug smile across her face. Even after having one of the most intense orgasms of her life Nicole was still semi hard at the thought that she was going to fuck Waverly. She had originally planned to just use toys but Waverly had been so non judgmental about Nicole’s surprise appendage. Nicole brought the brunette up for a kiss and swiftly picked her up and was walking her to the bed. Waverly was was dripping with excitement as she felt the now fully erect cock slide through the slickness. Nicole placed Waverly on the bed and situated herself between her legs.Waverly still on the edge of the bed Nicole gently caressed up her legs and leaned in for a kiss. Waverly started to make her way back on the bed and Nicole was crawling above her never breaking the kiss. They finally reached the center of the large four post bed. Nicole lowered her body so they were flushed on each other.

Waverly was completely enthralled in her passion. Her thoughts faltered for a minute. She could feel Nicole standing at attention between her thighs. For a second she thought about the rules, she was not to sleep with any other man but Nicole wasn’t a man. In fact, Nicole was probably the most beautiful woman that Waverly had ever seen. So what if she had a penis that didn’t change the fact that she was a woman. A woman that Waverly craved and wanted. Waverly used all her might to roll them over so now she was upright straddled on Nicole. Waverly took a second to admire the goddess underneath her. She gently caressed the redhead’s chest surprised by how much she was enjoying it.Nicole noticed Waverly was lost in her own thoughts.

“You’re enjoying this, more than you thought, my tits” Nicole clarified.

“Uh, well, they’re just so… fuck they are soft.” Waverly said bluntly causing Nicole to let out a soft chuckle. Waverly bent down took the nipple she was playing with in her mouth and sucked. Her hips started to rock on the hard shaft and every time the mushroom tip would flick her clit she’d let out a small whimper.

“Cole, I … I want to …” Waverly was apprehensive of what she was going to request.

“I have toys here so that I can. We don’t have to.” Nicole said reading the brunette’s worried expression.

“No, I want you. I didn’t know if you’d. Is that something you?” Waverly was speaking very fast.

“Waverly, breathe.” Nicole said sitting wrapping her arms around Waverly. The brunette’s breathing starting to get back under control. “I don’t usually. I have toys and other stuff but if that’s something you want.”

“Yes! No toys. You!” Waverly said nodding her head. Nicole smiled at the very cute and flustered brunette in her arms. Nicole started to kiss her again first on the lips then trailing her neck and collarbone. Nicole then broke the kiss laid back and stretched over to reach the small table next to the bed. She opened the incredibly small drawer and pull out a condom. Holding the condom in the her hand she looked up at Waverly.

“Color”

“Green” Waverly answered without hesitation and Nicole brought the wrapper to her mouth and ripped it open. She pulled out the condom and when to put it on.

“Wait, let me.” Waverly took it from her hand and place it at the tip before stroking it down Nicole’s length. The girls kissed again Nicole grabbed her dick and rubbed it up and down Waverly’s slit coming to rest it at the entrance. Waverly slowly lowered herself onto it until the head popped in. She waited to get used to the feeling then lowered slowly inch by inch. Nicole allowed Waverly to be in complete control and eventually she could feel herself bottomed out into the brunette. Waverly lowered her head to rest onto the redheads shoulder taking in the fullness. Waverly then lifted her head and rested on Nicole’s forehead.

“Green” Waverly stated looking straight into the redhead’s eyes and without a moments hesitation Nicole had both hands on brunette’s cheeks and was lifting her up to the tip. Waverly let herself fall back down on the shaft as Nicole rose her hips to meet her with a powerful thrust. The two girls continued a torturous long stroke. Waverly then pushed Nicole back onto the bed and rested both her hands on the redhead’s chest. Waverly rocked, lifted and rolled her hips with fury. She had never felt this full before her walls enveloping her lovers growth. Nicole felt the tight walls around her cock and knew that Waverly was close. Nicole keep meeting Waverly thrust for thrust until she felt the waterfall around her. Waverly fell upon Nicole’s chest in light spasms. Nicole held her tight and flipped them so now Waverly was laying on the bed. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s left leg and brought out over and across her body without slipping out Waverly was now riding her orgasm laying in her belly. Nicole relished the the look of brunette’s ass up in the air being deep to the hilt inside her. When Waverly’s breathing was finally beginning to normalized Nicole increased her speed.

Waverly laying on her chest barely out of one orgasm Nicole traced her fingernails down the length of Waverly’s back in a light scratch then grabbed firmly on her hip. The pace would have been punishing if it wasn’t so enjoyable thought Waverly as her third orgasm started to build. Waverly felt Nicole’s pace slow for a moment but Waverly had been too caught up on her own pleasure to care why then Waverly felt a liquid start to drip between her ass cheeks. It was cool at first but it was followed with Nicole’s thumb rubbing it down the crack and around her brown star. Waverly could feel the light pressure of the thumb on her tight bundle of nerves smearing the liquid.

“Color?” Nicole asked and then a slight pause.

“Green”Then one digit slipped into Waverly’s ass without any resistance.

“Fuck..Cole.” Waverly cried out and gripped the sheets. Nicole pulled out to the second knuckle and then back in again slowly. She began to rotate her finger around stretching it out before applying more lube. Once the second finger went in Waverly came undone for the third letting put a loud groan. Waverly couldn’t see it but she felt Nicole’s wide smug smile. Nicole changed to a long but deep stroke while Waverly twitched underneath her.

“You ready for me to break you or have you had enough.” Nicole asked very nonchalantly.

“GREEN!” Waverly responded with what little force she had left at the moment.

“Hold on babygirl.” Nicole smacked Waverly’s ass cheek hard causing a small whimper. Nicole quickly removed her fingers and with one swift stroke slid her cock inside the rear all the way to the base and held very still. She held tight to brunette’s hips anticipating Waverly’s reaction. Waverly screamed into the mattress. Waverly wasn’t sure exactly what she feeling. She was confused at how gratifyingly painful it had been. The pain subsided quickly and she was left with a tingling sensation that she could feel coursing through her veins. Once Nicole felt that Waverly had relaxed after the initial shock she pulled out halfway and hard thrust back in. Nicole had expected it to be snugger but it was closer to a vice grip. She knew it would make her come quick and she was determined to bring Waverly over the edge with her. Nicole reached on hand over and under Waverly and slicked it up between the folds and started rubbing the clit. The other hand she reached under and put two finger in Waverly’s pussy and immediately curved and started pushing unto the spongey front wall.

“Fuck.. OMG.. fuck… Cole.. what.. Jesus” Waverly couldn’t even understand comprehend what she was feeling it was like pleasure was coming to her from everywhere at once. It was only a couple minutes after starting this wicked combination that Waverly felt something she had never felt before.

“COLE!” Waverly screamed as she squirted for the first time. Nicole instantly came when she felt the stream on her fingers. Nicoles hips were jerking erratically as she felt the ropes of cum shooting out of her. Nicole slumped over Waverly completely spent of all energy.

Waverly was sure that she blacked out for a moment when it all happened. She remembers the tight coil building up in her center and then it sprung free, she cried out, saw stars and then blackness. When she opened her eyes again Nicole was lying next to her holding her face with both hand.

“Waverly, you ok, Waves, answer me.”

“Hmm. yeah.” Waverly said groggily.

“You scared me.” Nicole said relieved now that Waverly was alert again.

“You weren’t kidding. you broke me.” Waverly said with a small shrug and a smile.

“Not exactly what I meant but.” Nicole laughed.

“That was mind-blowing. I’ve never… and it just… you know when I..”

“Squirted?” Nicole answered for her.

“Yeah, that. Wow.” Waverly leaned forward and kissed the redhead. Nicole embraced the smaller brunette holding her tightly. Waverly could feel the heat of Nicole’s skin on her and she thought to herself it was one of the most comforting feelings in the world. Their kiss had gone from lust filled to passionate. They were completely lost in each other until they heard a voice from the hallway.

“WA..ver..ly” Champ cried out drunkenly. The girls broke their kiss and Waverly got up to collect her stuff and began to dress. Nicole grabbed a robe from the ensuite and put it on. They stopped and kissed once more. Nicole opened the door and Waverly stepped out into the hall.

“Champ you’re drunk.”

“Let’s go … I’m gonna.. give…. you what she … couldn’t” Champ said slurring as he leaned onto Waverly barely able to walk.

“Hey Waves.” Nicole called out. Waverly was already halfway down the hall helping Champ walk when she turn around.

“You come back anytime you want what he can’t give you.” Nicole said with a wry smile.

Waverly blushed bright red at the thought and knew she would be back very soon.


	2. WavSita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly comes back this time she meets Rosita. 
> 
> Same but Different.
> 
> WavSita with a splash of Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments said they wanted more so here's another chapter.

Waverly was excited. This time she knew exactly what she was feeling there was no nervousness like the last time. A gorgeous skin tight dress with a deep v front no bra and lace panties. She walked into the Haught Nights venue and grabbed herself a drink. Much more comfortable this time she walked around and made conversation. Eventually sitting with a pretty latina Rosita. 

“So, no defect, no bubbles, no magic.” Rosita explained. Waverly found her intelligence incredibly sexy and soon Waverly was making a move. She placed a hand on Rosita’s thigh and went in for a kiss which Rosita reciprocated. 

“Sorry, I didn’t ask… is this..” Waverly pulled back. 

"Waverly, it's ok. You don't have to ask. Whatever you want is green." Rosita reassured.

"Well, I came to.. I was hoping to see Cole, if I'm being honest”

"Cole is amazing but maybe you'd like to try something.... how should I put this... Same but different." Rosita said mischievously as she waited for Waverly to think it over.

"Same but different." Waverly repeated nodding her head coming to the realization of what she might mean.

"Yes." She said now a bit embarrassed by her enthusiasm.

"Great." Rosita stated standing up and extending her arm out to Waverly. Rosita requested a bottle of champagne from the bar and had the waiter follow them to the room. The waiter placed the iced champagne bucket down and exited the room closing the door behind him. Rosita served them each a glass.

"Might as well keep up with the bubbly theme." Rosita watched Waverly take a small sip. Waverly had a curious look in her eyes uncertain of how her night was going to be 'same but different'. 

"So, Cole huh?" Rosita said and Waverly choked lightly on her drink. 

"Last time, well my first time, she uhm..." Waverly trailed off thinking back on that night just over a week ago. Thoughts of that night bringing more wetness to her already damp panties. 

"Oh, I know she...." Rosita said with a knowing smile. Rosita finished her champagne and set the glass down. She was now standing flushed behind Waverly. She lightly trailed her fingernails the length of the brunette's arms. Soft breaths falling on the back of Waverly's neck causing a light prickle on her skin. Waverly felt the latina's supple breasts on her back and she wondered what it would feel to take them in her mouth. Rosita raised both hands and caressed Waverly's ample chest. Waverly dropped her head back onto the latina's shoulder. Rosita trailed her tongue on the brunette's ear with a nip at the earlobe. She then began to kiss down the neck. Waverly reached back and ran her fingers into the latina's onyx hair. Rosita then reached on hand down past the dress and up between the inner thighs. Waverly let out a silent cry and rolled her hips back. Rosita cupped Waverly's sex and pressed down with just her middle finger. With Waverly's excitement rising she turned her head searching for Rosita's lips. She crashed into them seeking refuge for her tongue in Rosita's mouth. Eventually as the kiss began to deepen she turned to face Rosita. Rosita grabbed the bottom of the dress and removed it over Waverly's head only breaking the kiss for a moment. Waverly in turn found the zipper at the back of Rosita's dress and she slipped out of it. The girls now stood in only their underwear immersed in a passionate dance between their lips. Hands exploring all the newly exposed skin. Waverly finding the hardened nipples and giving then the small squeeze earning a moan from the latina. Waverly then grabbed the latina's firm ass. Curious for more she moved her hand in between their body and inside the waistband of the latina's panties. Waverly stopped for a moment just at the top of the mound. She felt Rosita smile into the kiss. Waverly slowly lowered her hand further past the enlarged peak and into the warm slickness for the first time. 

"Fuck." Waverly gasped not having expected to be this turned on by what she discovered. Same but different crossed her mind. 

Waverly had, of course, played with herself in the past but being in between someone else's lips was a different sensation. She explored with two fingers the inner and outer lips, then down to the entrance and back up to the jackpot. Waverly was carefully studying the reactions that her actions were causing. She noticed when Rosita would gasp or buck her hips. Waverly thinking back on what she loved herself started to circle around Rosita's clit very lightly. 

"Harder." Rosita exhaled into Waverly's ear before biting the brunette's neck when she complied. Waverly continued there for a few more minutes before proceeding down once more to find the cave. She pushed two fingers into the tight walls. At the intrusion Rosita dug her nails into Waverly's back. Upset with not being able to get enough leverage, Waverly quickly lowered and removed Rosita's underwear. She found her way again after a few caresses of the clit she made her way inside once more and started to pump her fingers both faster and deeper. 

Waverly’s watch as Rosita’s breasts would bounce with her thrusting. She lowered herself and took one of the nipples in her mouth and it was as wonderful as she had imagined it would be. She swirled her tongue around the nipple and flicked it. She then sucked on it and finished off with a playful bite. As she made her way to give the other nipple equal attention she added a third finger to her efforts while she rubbed the clit with her thumb. She could sense that this was the winning combination as Rosita’s legs started to buckle a bit and her breathing was labored. Waverly felt the waves of the contractions on her fingers followed by the ooze of pleasure. Rosita screamed her pleasure as she bit hard onto Waverly’s shoulder. Finishing off with a kiss as Rosita came down from her orgasm. 

“Was that good?” Waverly asked even though she knew the answer. 

“Perfect.” Rosita managed through heavy breaths. Waverly removed her fingers and without a second thought they found their way into her mouth. She licks the thickly smooth substance without knowing what to expect. To her surprise she enjoyed the taste and thought it to be like a honeysuckle nectar. She craved more but before she could get on her knees Rosita stepped away. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now it’s my turn to play.” Rosita opened a drawer and pulled out a grey silk blindfold. Waverly looked after her with excited anticipation. Rosita made her way onto the center of the bed and kneeled facing Waverly.

“Come join me.” said Rosita, playing with the silk between her fingers. Waverly made her way onto the bed facing Rosita. 

“You can use your colors at any time.” Rosita said seriously looking right into Waverly’s eyes. The brunette nodded her head in acknowledgement. Rosita placed the blindfold on Waverly and laid her down. She then passed her tongue across her bottom lip and pulled away leaving Waverly wanting. Waverly laid in the bed taking in all the sounds around her. She heard movement on the right. A drawer perhaps then something on the left side of her. She heard footsteps heading away from her then back and now Rosita was back on the bed straddle on her grabbing both her arms and holding them above her head. Waverly heard a clink and then another and her wrists were restrained into handcuffs secured on the headboard. Rosita kissed Waverly with desire, finding her tongue and sucking on it. With the same intensity she started the kiss she cut it off without notice. Waverly trying to free herself from the restraints to try to keep Rosita against her. 

“All you have to do now is feel.” Rosita whispered lightly into the brunette’s ear. Waverly felt the word echo in her head. Then for what felt like an eternity there was nothing. Rosita had gotten off the bed and Waverly couldn’t place where she was in the room. Waverly then felt a light touch at her ankle. The soft caress continued up her calf, inner thigh, up her clothed core, navel, around one breast then nipple across to the other, up the clavicle, neck and finally downtime jawline to the chin and was gone. Waverly followed the touch as it left her chin missing it instantly. Nothing again. The feather now on the opposite ankle made its ways across her body in the opposite direction as before. Again leaving her in desperation for more. Waverly could feel the swell between her legs. She felt her arousal trickling out of her. Nothing again.

Waverly felt Rosita get on the bed on the right side. Without any warning Waverly felt soft wet lips around her nipple. The inside of the mouth was cool then Waverly felt the cold ice cube drop on her nipple causing it to perk up instantly. Waverly gasped. Rosita swirled her tongue around the ice cube and nipple. Waverly squirmed under the touch and crossed her legs to get some much needed friction on her clit. Rosita saw what she was doing separated the legs by placing her knee in the space but staying a few inches from her pussy. Waverly let out a frustrated cry. 

“Tsk, we can’t have you doing that now.” Rosita scolded with the remaining ice firmly between her teeth she leaned forward to the other breast. She placed the tip of the ice on the nipple and circled outbound around the areola then back to the tip. Waverly could feel the beads of melted ice stream down from the apex of her boobs. Rosita sucked the ice back in her mouth and blew light air as the wet mound. Waverly’s whole body tingled with goosebumps. The ice again between her teeth Rosita trailed it down the center of the abdomen letting water pool in the navel she went further south. Rosita placed her knees gently on each of Waverly’s thighs making sure she would stay in place. Rosita pulled down the underwear just past the clit and placed the very small ice left and let the underwear cover it as it melted. 

“Fuck, Ros… mhmm.” Waverly was panting. The brunette was on the brink of coming completely undone. Waverly felt Rosita step away and she gave a moment's thought to relieving herself as it wouldn’t take much but opted against. Instead she yanked against the handcuffs in pent up frustration. Waverly could feel the weight of Rosita on the bed but she wasn’t straddling her or kneeling. Rosita was standing on the bed with a foot on either side of the brunette’s legs. Rosita held a leather riding crop in her hand and she began to trace it down from Waverly arms. Slow. Achingly slow according to Waverly. Waverly felt the silky softness of it but couldn’t quite make out what was as she leaned into the feel of it as it made its way down her arms and to her chest. Rosita brushed the flat surface around the breast. Rosita then gave one taut whip on the nipple. 

“Yes.” Waverly yelled realizing it was a whip. Over to the other breast. Whip. Tracing it lightly, down the abdomen, then the navel and over the still clothed mound between the legs and whip right at the entrance. One soft stroke up and whip on the clit and Waverly came hard. Waverly felt her underwear being slipped off and being replaced by a warm wet tongue. Rosita gathered the sweet nectar in one broad lick and began softly lapping the overstimulated clit. Not wanting Waverly to finish her orgasm before she had the second one she plunged two fingers and began plowing into her. Rosita was focused on her task and soon as she saw Waverly could take it she sucked on her with both lips and made sure to hit the spongy front wall with every stroke. Waverly yanked against her restraints. She needs to touch, grab, scratch anything. Before long Waverly’s body was thrashing again with a new even more powerful orgasm. Rosita allowed her to calmly come down from the high. 

Rosita rose up to uncut Waverly. The brunette sat up slowly rubbing her wrists. The cuffs had been padded but she had yanked against them hard during her multiple orgasms. Waverly felt the blindfold being removed and she was greeted with a gorgeous smile from the latina. 

“Knock, Knock” said a voice from the doorway. Waverly quickly grabbed something to cover herself suddenly feeling rather exposed. Rosita turned around and recognized the tall figure walking towards them. 

“Perfect timing as always, Cole.” It was Nicole making her way to the bed. She was wearing a black silk robe and barefoot. 

“Back so soon Waverly.” Cole flashed a cocky smile, embarrassment flushed Waverly cheeks.

“It’s ok, I missed you, too.” Nicole said affectionately as she kissed Waverly’s lips like it was something they always did. 

“Hi, pretty.” 

“Hey yourself gorgeous.” Nicole and Rosita kissed. 

“Cole, how did you know.” Waverly was curious because she hadn’t seen her in the big room when she arrived. 

“Oh, Jeremy said he brought you guys some champagne.” Nicole was serving two glasses of champagne. 

“I was hoping to join in the fun.” Nicole handed the glasses to the naked ladies on the bed. Nicole started kissing on Waverly’s neck, the brunette melted right into the kiss. Waverly rose up to her knees on the edge of the bed pressed up against Nicole. Their lips met in a desperate kiss. The silk robe felt cool against Waverly’s hot skin. Waverly completely lost in the embrace suddenly felt the latina’s breasts pushed up against her back. Rosita’s hands now cupping her breasts and teasing the nipples. Waverly’s mind went wild, she couldn’t focus. There were four hands touching her and two sets of lips on her. She was kissing Nicole. Rosita was kissing her neck. Waverly then kissing the redhead’s neck while Nicole’s lips found the latina’s. 

Waverly was fascinated by the feeling of all three of them melting into one entity of desire. Waverly pulled on the strap of the robe and it fell open revealing a very naked Nicole. In unison almost as if it had been rehearsed many times before Waverly grabbed the redhead’s fully erect cock to stroke. Nicole slid her hand into the folds of Rosita’s sex. The latina’s hand finds its home between Waverly’s thighs. The three girls exchanging wet messy kisses among them. Waverly was the first to break the cycle. 

“Cole, I want you to fuck me.” Waverly’s pupils blown, wide with lust. Rosita and Waverly laid back down on the bed as Nicole slipped out of her robe and went for a condom. Rosita straddled and began grinding on the brunette. Waverly could feel the slick sweetness of Rosita’s arousal. Waverly took the latina’s nipple in her mouth and began to suck, bit, and squeeze. In response, Rosita slid down to grind harder and faster on Waverly. Nicole joined them on the bed finally and now Waverly was puzzled about what was to come. She hadn’t exactly thought through how the dynamic of three women would work at the same time. Rosita caught on to the look and Waverly’s new agitated state.

“Relax baby.” Rosita whispered in her ear before leaning back to kiss Nicole on her knees between the brunette’s thighs. Rosita started inching her body up Waverly’s torso leaving a trail of slickness that Nicole was diligently lapping up as she kissed on the brunette. Waverly’s eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning when she caught on to how it was all going to play out. She remembered having wanted to taste more of the latina earlier in the evening. Nicole was rubbing her cock between her folds and the head would tip the clit causing Waverly to buck up wanting more. Rosita lined herself up with the brunette’s eager mouth. Waverly lifted her head in search of Rosita’s blossom. She licked broadly at first and then with more focus on the bud. Nicole was inside her now and she remembers how good it had felt to have Nicole’s large member hitting all her spots inside. The three women fell into and easy rhythm. It was a methodically slow buildup. Rosita riding Waverly’s face. Nicole with a hip rolling stroke. Moans and groans, cries and sighs filled the air. Rosita had leaned back onto the redhead, their lips engaged in a battle. Nicole grabbing tightly to the latina’s breasts using them for leverage for her thrusts.

“Harder Cole.” Waverly expressed as she plunged two fingers in the latina causing her to break the kiss and fall forward onto the headboard for support. Nicole, always the pleaser, grabbed both Waverly’s legs and placed them over her shoulders for a new deeper angle.

“Oh… my…. Fuck…” Waverly exclaimed clearly please with the new adjustments. It wasn’t going to take much longer with the stimulation seemingly coming from everywhere at once. Like a domino effect Rosita was the first. 

“I’m com…..” Waverly’s mouth flooded with the succulent nectar of spasming latina above her. Waverly’s satisfaction of a job well down pushed her over the edge of her own climax. Her abdomen was tense and her toes curling above the redhead’s head. Nicole felt the walls tighten around her cock and the ripples coming from the muscles tensing up. Nicole cum rushed out of her with so much intensity it was overflowing from the condom. 

Rosita fell back and over to one side of Waverly and Nicole forwards on the other side. The three laid panting, struggling to regain a normal breathing rhythm. All three with an ear to ear smile on their faces. After a short while. Rosita sat up and across the brunette’s body gave a kiss to Nicole. The latina then kissed Waverly, tasting herself on the brunette’s lips. 

“I left some on there for you Cole.” She joked as she got up from the bed and went to find a robe. Nicole not one to be left out made quick work of the remaining juices on Waverly. The two girls found themselves snuggled up comfortably engaged in a romantic kiss.

“Hey Cole, you were right.” Rosita called out almost by the door. 

“Hmm.” Nicole replied lazily not wanting to stop kissing the brunette in her arms.

“She’s definitely special.” Rosita finished as she vacated the room, closing the door behind her. 

Waverly’s chest filled with pride and the goofiest smile adorned her face as she realized Nicole had talked about her this past week. 

“Don’t get a big head now.” Nicole rolled her eyes playfully and kissed her with all that she had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want another.... Maybe WavCedes? 
> 
> twitter: Lviart84


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's alone time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter while the details of the final two chapters get figured out

It had now been just over a week and a half since Waverly’s first visit. Waverly’s self confidence had skyrocketed since that day. She had dropped Champ the chump and moved into an apartment downtown. Her wardrobe also got a complete makeover. Waverly was blessed with natural beauty but now she had the matching confidence all wrapped up in a friendly personality. She had become way more outspoken at work especially when the room was filled with her male counterparts. No longer was she the quiet girl in the corner. As a result she had been given one of the bigger cases at the law firm. She knew if this went well she would be on track to possibly make partner soon. Even as busy as she was now taking on the new case and more responsibilities at work she thought a lot about Cole. 

On this particular day she found herself alone working late. She had been looking over depositions for hours in the conference room and most the junior associates had left after dinner. Waverly grabbed a few of the folders and went back to her office. She sat down on the couch in her office and stacked the files on the coffee table. She kicked off her shoes and tried to relax a bit before getting back to her research. Her shoulders were tense from all the late hours. Waverly stretched her arms out and dropped her head forward rolling it from side to side. She then rubbed the back of her neck and gave her nape a firm squeeze. The skin was warm to the touch. Waverly’s breathing began to quicken.

_Cole, red hair. Brown eyes. Soft lips. Creamy skin. Supple breasts. Tight abs. Huge cock. Strong legs._

Waverly’s eyes shot open. In her mental trance she had partly unbuttoned her shirt, her hand laid cupping her breast. Index and thumb squeezing the nipple. Waverly caught the side of her bottom lip between her teeth. Waverly’s legs were crossed tight, clenching internally at nothing. Waverly uncrossed her legs instantly felt the trickle in her panties. Waverly sank further into the couch her free hand entering her now unbuttoned pants into the a slick heat. 

“Fuck” She moaned as she passed over the hooded clit. Waverly knew exactly what her body needed. Yet another thing she could thank Cole for. Slipping past the folds she reaches deep inside. Her walls caved in at the intrusion. The other hand taking an ample hold on the breast releasing it from it confines. Waverly felt the warmth drip past her wrist as she entered and twisted, her hips rolling up and around. 

_Cole, red hair. Brown eyes. Delicious lips. Silky skin. Perky breasts. Firm abs. Big dick. Toned legs._

“Fuck, yes.” Her hips were thrashing into the palm of her hand seeking release. Her breathing increased on pace with fingers. Beads of sweat were pooling on her abs causing her silk shirt to cling to her body but none of this mattered she was so close.

_Cole, red hair. Brown hair. Luscious lips. Smooth skin. Succulent breasts. Defined abs. Girthy member. Fit legs._

“Cole.” Waverly screamed loudly not caring that it could probably be heard in the lobby. Her body jerked moments before then stiffened with release. Her body fell limp sprawled out on the couch. Heavy breaths as she felt her body temperature finally start to regulate. She looked a mess, sweaty and wrinkled. She closed her eyes basking in the moment before standing up to arrange herself. She made her way to the bathroom and splashed water on the face and a bit on the neck. Waverly placed both hands on the sink and looked in the mirror, her face was still a bit flushed. Waverly went back to her office to grab the files. As she closed her office door she looked back towards the couch. 

Saturday night can not come fast enough she thought on the drive home.


	4. WavCedes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WavCedes briefly then WayHaught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a lot longer than I anticipated but I learned that I do not enjoy writing Waverly with anyone other than Nicole. So I struggled through the first half of this chapter and I feel like it shows...... the second half I had the most fun with....

Well Saturday night was finally here and while it seemed to have taken forever to reach the days leading up to were very eventful. Waverly had made great headway in her high profile case at work and on Friday won the case in court. She jokingly credited the discovery to her late night adventures on Wednesday. Once she cleared her mind the answer was right in front of her face she joked with her friend and assistant Chrissy. Waverly began to get ready still undecided about what she should wear. She couldn’t seem to find the right outfit to match her soaring confidence. She wanted something that conveyed power. She eventually decided on a suit, black with a silk lapel. She wore the perfectly tailored jacket with nothing underneath. Not a bra. Not a shirt. Not a waistcoat. Just flesh. Her pants wear fitted, hemmed just above the ankle and bitch red heels to match her lips. The official word for this outfit: BOSS.

Waverly walked, no strutted into the venue like she owned the place, might as well put her name above the door. As she made her way around to the main room she saw Rosita speaking to someone. As she passed the latina she ran a single finger cross her back from shoulder to shoulder. The latina looked up to the right then the left over her shoulder, eyes dropped down then slow scan up to meet Waverly’s. Waverly winked, and blew her a kiss and continued on her way.

“Fuck!” Rosita was left utterly flustered, took everything in her not to follow like a lost puppy. Rosita bit her lip as she watched the definition of swagger.

Waverly made her way to the bar and leaned on the edge of it. Her weight resting on one elbow with her body mostly turned outwards towards the room.

“Waverly, always a delight to see you back.” Jeremy greeted her promptly by placing a napkin on the bar.

“Dirty martini, shaken not stirred, 3 olives, Jeremy.” She turned her head to face him. “Please.” She added with a smile.

“Coming right up.” Jeremy grabbed a martini glass, filled it with ice and set it on the bar.He grabbed the shaker and filled it with ice before turning back to Waverly.

“Goose?”

“You know me so well already.” Waverly now leaning with her back to the bar elbows on the edge. She was scanning the room as she always did. 

“Jeremy, guests are allowed to play any part or desire they like here.”

“As long as it's consensual, the possibilities are endless.” Jeremy poured a generous amount of vodka into the shaker with a splash of vermouth and began shaking. When he finished he set it down next to the glass. He grabbed a toothpick and stabbed three olives. He emptied the martini glass and placed the olives on the side. He opened the shaker and used the strainer to pour the martini over the olives.

“Something on your mind?” Jeremy asked as he placed the drink on the napkin.

“Maybe.” Waverly answered with a slight blush. Waverly had spent some time looking at a woman with porcelain skin, made even more apparent by the bright auburn hair. She grabbed her drink, brought it to her lips as her eyes went back to watch the redhead move across the room. She stood next to these two men who instantly began to laugh as something she had said. This woman was very sure of herself, outgoing and it seemed easy going. Jeremy being ever so good at his job immediately noticed who had caught Waverly’s attention.

“Mercedes.”

“Huh.” Waverly said but didn’t turn her head.

“The redhead, her name is Mercedes. You see how she commands all the attention around her.” Jeremy continued.

“Yeah.”

“Well, she’s a submissive when you close the doors.” Jeremy had a towel and was wiping down the bar.

“Submissive.” Waverly repeated. The word echoing in her head a couple more times. Waverly turned to face Jeremy.

“Jeremy is there a… Does this place have a…” Waverly wasn’t exactly sure how to ask what she wanted to know. Jeremy smiled understanding what Waverly was trying to articulate.

“You are in luck, we have a place that offers what you are looking for.”

“Are you saying there’s a _gift shop_.”

“Yes, wait here.” Jeremy goes to the other side of the bar where there was an antique phone on the wall. Waverly turns back to watch her prey. Mercedes moved to another set of guests. Waverly watches just how high the slits of her dress actually went. Every step she took you could see the whole leg peek out. The soft silk material flowing between her legs. She watches how Mercedes laughs and places a hand on the gentleman’s shoulder letting it rest a while. She’s friendly when she orders another drink from the waitress. Jeremy is back after a couple of minutes.

“Someone will be here shortly. May I serve you another?”

“Yes, thank you.” She could hear Jeremy had begun before she responded. From the corner of her eye she could see Rosita making her way down the opposite corridor. The latina looked back at her and her eyes filled with lust, as she flashed a devilish smile. Waverly smiled in return, lifted her drink as if toasting the latina and drank the final sip, with a bit of her lips Rosita turned back and headed into one of the rooms. Waverly placed her glass down and it was immediately replaced with a new drink.

“Thank you.” Waverly turned back to locate Mercedes in the sea of people. She watched like a hawk suddenly fixating on the redhead’s lips. They were plump and full. She watched her open her mouth, bring the straw to it and then lips wrap around and she sips her drink. Those lips. Waverly suddenly wanted those lips on her. Wrapped around her. Cock? This had never really crossed her mind before. Just like she had had her lips around Cole’s. She wanted to be in that position and she wanted those lips on hers.

“Miss Waverly.”

“Yes.”

“Hi, I’m Kate, please follow me.” Another beautiful woman was addressing her. She grabbed her drink and followed the ebony skinned woman. Waverly couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed the door to the side of the bar before. At quick glance it looked just like the wall, it wasn’t until Kate reached for the handle that she realized. They went down a short hallway with one door at the end. Once inside the second door Waverly was in awe. She walked forward while also turning in a circle slowly. A very slow walking twirl and she took in all the items she saw displayed across the walls and display cases. This room did not look like a regular adult store. This room was sophisticated and elaborate. This room was akin to a museum of all things for sexual exploration and pleasures. Ropes and restraints of all kinds. Riding crops, whips, and floggers of all sizes.

“You were interested in a strap-on, correct?”

“Yes, but how did you know.”

“That’s our job.” Kate smiled as she placed two harness options over the glass counter. She turned around and opened the drawer before turning back to face Waverly that had finally reached. She placed two dildos on a cloth in between the harnesses.

“Jeremy mentioned you might be interested in Mercedes, so arriving at this conclusion was easy. Miss Waverly if I may I would recommend this harness dildo combination. You have a very petite frame and the adjustments on this one would offer more control. Also there is a built-in pocket for a small vibrator if you like.” Waverly stood there in silence, Kate was practically in her head answering all the questions before she had the words to ask.

“Thank you that’s exactly what I had in mind.” Waverly took a sip of her drink.

“Great all of these are new and clean. We do always recommend you use a condom even with sex toys. I will place a box in the bag. Shall I include the vibrator?”

“Yes.” Waverly responded with a slit blush but very much impressed by the ease of this whole experience.

“A lot of our guests experience new and exciting things when they visit us. Some couples want to recreate them at home. That is how this room came to be.” Kate said answering her unasked question yet again.

“Have you anymore questions, Miss Waverly?” Kate handed her an all black gift bag, perfect in size and discreet.

“Actually, could I wear it now.” Waverly asked.

“Of course, here this way, let me show you a trick.”Kate made her way around to escort her to a private dressing room. Afterwards they made their way back to the main room. Once at the bar again she placed her martini glass down and slid it towards the inner edge.

“Jeremy, you’re the best.”

“You know it.” He smiled and pointed his goofy finger guns at her. She laughed and shook her head. Waverly took a deep breath before setting off on her mission. It was awkward at first but eventually she found her footing. She walked directly towards Mercedes who was still entertaining a conversation with two gentlemen. She stood tall even though she was easily a foot smaller than the men.

“Hi, my name is Waverly.” She extended her hand out.

“Mercedes.” The redhead reached out and their hands locked. Waverly shook it firmly and then tugged her forward causing her to take a couple steps. When she was closer Waverly leaned into Mercedes a bit closer to her ear.

“You’re coming with me.”She said confidently. She promptly turned around still holding Mercedes’ hand.

“Better luck next time fellas.” Waverly said cooly and the redhead smiled giddily. Nothing got Mercedes going more than being told what to do. She happily followed the brunette. They made their way to one of the vacant rooms and closed the door.

“You stand there.” Waverly ordered and she placed the bag on the nightstand.

“Yes, daddy.” Mercedes replied.

_Daddy_

_Daddy_

_Daddy_

The word surged through Waverly like a volt of electricity.

“You’re so beautiful, babygirl.” Waverly was loving this whole dynamic. She was a total boss at work these days and tonight she was going to own this experience. She was going to take what she wanted. Waverly began to kiss on Mercedes’ exposed back. Shivers ran through the redhead’s skin as she first felt the wet hot lips on her skin. If she had been wearing any underwear they would be ruined by now, instead she felt the slick on the inner thighs as she pressed her legs together. Waverly ran her fingers softly down Mercedes arms. She came face to face with the redhead whose eyes showed a desperate anticipation.

“Color?” Waverly asked. Mercedes gave her a curious smile.

“Rules are rules, babygirl.” Waverly smiled back.

“Green. Daddy.” Mercedes replied. Waverly leaned in and pressed their lips together, her tongue seeking permission to explore the depths of the redhead’s mouth. Waverly slipped a single finger under the left strap of Mercedes’ dress sliding it off the shoulder. She repeated the movement on the other side and the dress was now pooled on the floor. Waverly took a firm grip on the redhead’s waist and pressed her closer. Waverly took a step back. She examined the beauty in from of her, from breasts that defied gravity to the tiny curls perfectly trimmed in a line down below. She took one of the rose colored pebbles into her mouth and massaged the other. Mercedes let out a breathy moan. When Waverly was satisfied with her efforts she returned back to kiss Mercedes briefly.

“Undress me.” Waverly said, taking a step back. Mercedes did as she was told. She placed both hands on the brunette’s collarbones. She let her hands slide down the exposed skin in a V-shape until she reached the single button of the jacket. Once open she raisedher hands past the breast over the shoulders and the jacket fell over Waverly’s back to the floor. Mercedes then unbuttoned the pants. When she lowered the zipper she realized that Waverly had been discreetly hiding the strap on. It had been tucked up into the waistband. It fell forward loosely at first. As Mercedes lowered herself to remove Waverly’s trousers, the brunette pulled on the adjustments and tightened it firmly. Mercedes rose back up to her feet but her eyes were glued to the dildo. She unconsciously licks her lips at the sight. Waverly took a step forward one had behind the redhead’s neck she went in for a kiss, her other hand dipped low to the warmth between Mercedes thighs. It was slick on the fingers as she explores between the petals finding the engorged bud. Mercedes gasped and pushed her hips forward making first contact with the strap. It was between her legs but under Waverly’s hand. Waverly took Mercedes bottom lip and bit hard.

“Fuck.” Mercedes exclaimed but the pain brought her more pleasure. Waverly’s attention now back on the redhead’s lips renewed her first desire to have those delicious lips wrapped around her.

“On your knees.” Waverly demanded, Mercedes still biting her bottom lip didn’t hesitate to drop down and grab the cock firmly.

“You like that, babygirl.” Mercedes did not answer simply took her tongue swirl it around the head. It was a very strange sensation. Watching Mercedes lips seal around the strap inexplicably had Waverly closing her eyes momentarily just wanting to feel. Waverly was having a hard time reconciling the fact that even though she knew in her head that she couldn’t actually feel the wet heat of Mercedes’ mouth, her whole body was reacting to the wonderful feeling of being inside Mercedes’ mouth. It felt amazing to watch more and more of the shaft disappear into her mouth. Waverly looked down her hand placed on the back of the redhead, interlocking her fingers in the auburn hair. Waverly began gently rocking her hips forward until she was completely engulfed. Mercedes nose pressed against her.

“Fuck that’s sexy.”

“Love your cock, daddy.” Mercedes said looking innocently after sliding the dildo out with a pop. Waverly placed a hand underneath Mercedes’s chin and lifted her. She gave her a quick peck.

“Be a good girl for daddy and get on the bed.” Mercedes smiled moving hurriedly to the bed. Mercedes propped her back pillows legs spread apart begging to be fucked. she had one hand cupping her breast the other slipped past her folds and she was teasingly pumping two fingers into herself.

“Did I say you could touch yourself.” Mercedes' hand slipped at once two fingers still knuckle deep. Waverly got on the bedand grabbed her wrist roughly bringing the fingers up to her own mouth leaving them spotless.

“You need to be punished.” Waverly said seriously and Mercedes couldn’t hide her excitement. Waverly grabbed her sides and flipped her face down. Placing a hand flatly between her shoulder blades pushing her chest down hard onto the mattress. Waverly hooked her hands under Mercedes, right at the joint and lifted her ass to the air. She softly caressed the left cheek before giving it a hard spank leaving 5 perfectly red finger indentations. Mercedes let out a yelp and leaned her hips back moaning when she rubbed on the Waverly leaving a trail of slick on her abdomen. Smack! another hard slap landed on the other cheek.

“Stay still or I’ll continue.”

“Please fuck me.” Mercedes squealed. Waverly was gently soothing the red imprints with her hand before placing a kiss on it. Waverly sat back on her heels and her hand weaving through Mercedes’ wetness, up and down and then around the clit. She collected the slick and used it to further lubricate the dildo before getting upright on her knees. She teased the entrance before sliding through the slit a few times. She gripped one hand firmly on the redhead’s hip the other at the base of the strap. She felt the tight ring as she pushed forward. The head barely crowning, she rocked back and came forward with more pressure and the ring stretched to let the head pop in. She pushed forward a bit more before rocking out to the head and then more. Waverly was now about three quarters in encouraged by the breathy muffled moans. Two more back and forth and she was completely sheathed.

“So good, daddy.” Mercedes had he hands fisted in the sheets and she rocked back. Waverly felt the base press up against her and she noticed that the bullet vibrators were inside the pocket. She turned it on the low setting while giving Mercedes a moment to adjust. The vibrations we slight but right over her clit. Waverly began to pump steadily in and out. Mercedes was meeting her rhythm every rock back the vibrations stronger when the two bodies met.

“Harder… faster..”Mercedes begged. Waverly upped the vibrator to a medium setting and it initially caused her to fall forward over Mercedes as the increased sensation. When she composed herself she stayed slightly leaning forward with a hand over Mercedes’ shoulder for added leverage and began a hard pace.

“Yes..yes..yes..yes.. Fuck daddy, please I’m so close.” Mercedes kept egging on and Waverly wasn’t going to be too far behind her. Waverly grabbed Mercedes by her neck and lifted her body up as she leaned back on her heels again. Mercedes bouncing up and down, their bodies crashing hard onto each other at the center. Waverly squeezed her hand around the redhead’s throat.

“I’m.. i”m com… daddy.” Mercedes tumbled over the edge when she felt the pressure on her throat and she missed her first breath. Waverly released her hand and with both hands on Mercedes’ breasts she guided her up a couple more times and she came hard. She had to fumble quickly to turn off the vibrator as she was rippling through her orgasm. The girls both fell on the bed, heavy breathing filled the air.

“Ladies, that was WOW.” Nicole had at some point snuck into the room like she had the week before. This time Waverly instantly recognized the husky tone she heard in all her fantasies. She wasn’t shy anymore, she laid on the bed in her post coital happiness. Mercedes seemed equally unbothered by the new guest that was slowly approaching them. Mercedes leans over and gives Waverly a sweet kiss on the cheek with a smile.

“Cole baby, hi.” Mercedes says affectionately as she sits up and Waverly narrows her eyes at the familiarity between the two women. Nicole hands Mercedes a robe which she quickly takes as she gets up and gives Cole a kiss on the lips. _What the fuck,_ Waverly thinks in her head as jealousy builds inside her.

“Waverly, come find me anytime.” Mercedes said leaving the room. 

“She’s friendly.” Nicole said with a smirk noticing the change in Waverly’s body language.

“Very, apparently.” Waverly’s tone was much more irritated than she wanted to let on.

"Is it me or do you have a slight ginger fetish." Nicole joked.

"Perhaps." Waverly was propped up on her elbows. A layer of sweat laid thin across her flesh. She had one one leg bent and the other laid out flat, strap in the center. Nicole felt the strain in her pants as she continued to look Waverly up and down. Waverly trailed a finger from her navel up her abdomen and lightly around her breast looking at Nicole with hooded eyes. Nicole licked her lips and yanked at her pants trying to create more room where there was none.

“Daddy, huh?” Nicole cocked her head to the side and Waverly blushed a bit.

“That was fun, yes, but I like it better when I’m the babygirl.” Waverly said coquettishly and Nicole was rubbing her hand on the large imprint visible down her leg.

“Funny coincidence, so do it.” Nicole crawled on the bed and began to loosen the straps. “You won’t be needing this for now.” She assisted Waverly out of it and then wrapped her arm around the brunette’s waist hoisting her up to a straddle. Nicole looked into Waverly’s eyes with need first then lust. She flicked Waverly’s lip with her tongue before she sucked the top lip. Waverly had both arms wrapped around Nicole's neck. She was rolling her hips over the imprisoned cock, Nicole felt the moisture seep through her trousers. Their tongues met in a battle for dominance as their hands gripped, pulled, and squeezed any body part they had access to.

“Too.. many.. clothes..” Waverly said in between kisses.

“I agreed.” Nicole laid her down and quickly hopped out of the bed. She was undressed faster than Superman in a phone booth. Nicole’s felt her cock throbbed soon as it met the cool air, drips of pre-cum dribbled out when she saw Waverly splayed out on the bed.

“Play with yourself baby.” Nicole had a solid hold on herself as she stroke the pre-cum onto the shaft. Waverly felt a tingle in her stomach at the word baby. Surely she didn’t mean it in that way, this was just sex to Cole after all, but she allowed herself in that moment to believe it was more. Waverly’s bottom side lip between her teeth, she blinked and looked up to Nicole. Waverly’s gaze is a silent dare, knowing Nicole wouldn’t be unable to take her eyes off her. She cupped her breast, squeezed it and twisted her nipple hard. She let out a long moan as she cupped her sex. Her middle two fingers spread her lips. Nicole gripped hard at the base of her cock to keep from blowing her load right there. She swallowed hard imagining she could taste Waverly on her tongue. Waverly rubbed her clit gently. Several circular tugs, then she would slide down to the entrance and slide in with two fingers. Her back began to arch off the bed as she squirmed side to side. Nicole was pumping herself hard watching the slick on Waverly’s fingers and palm.

“Cole!” Waverly cried out when she slid the third finger in and that was about all Nicole could handle. She came forward, grabbed Waverly’s ankles and pulled her across the bed to the edge. Nicole placed Waverly’s legs over her shoulders as she got down on her knees. Nicole’s mouth watered at the heady scent. She parted her lips and took in Waverly’s nimble fingers on her tongue. The taste sweeter than she remembered but easily still the best in the world, one she could never grow tired of. Nicole lapped Waverly’s slit broadly before focusing on the bundle of nerves. Nicole had one hand around the brunette’s thigh holding her down as she sucked, licked, played and teased her eagerly. Waverly’s eyes closed fully immersed in the pleasure. Cole, the woman Waverly could stop dreaming of was between her legs driving her wild. If she had to Waverly would come back every week to feel like she did in this moment. Waverly knew she was a goner when she felt two fingers slide up against her front wall. This time she didn’t have to imagine or pretend, it was Cole’s gifted mouth and skillful fingers.

“Cole, fuck.” Waverly pressed her thighs tight and pushed her sex up impossibly closer to Nicole’s tongue. Her body tensed and then ripples shook through her. She felt Nicole’s mouth at her entrance sucking the orgasm out of her and fuck it felt so good. Nicole used the wetness on her fingers to stroke her aching dick. Waverly’s legs were weak as she lowered them and attempted to push herself back off the edge. Nicole grabbed the brunette’s legs and assisted her slowly bringing herself onto the bed.

“You are stunning.”Nicole hovering over Waverly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

“Says the ginger goddess.” Waverly laughed and pushed up to roll them together and settle on top. Nicole’s dick pulsating with need between Waverly. The brunette began to grind her hips across the entire length. Nicole dug her fingers in the swells of Waverly’s ass. She was convinced she was seconds away from releasing all over her stomach. Waverly leaned forward hands falling upon Nicole’s breasts. She played and teased the nipples with her fingers before taking one in her mouth.

“Baby, that feels so good.” Nicole arched her back pushing more into Waverly’s mouth. Nicole felt Waverly’s teeth bite and pull.

“Shit.” Nicole jerked her hips hard, almost bucking Waverly off. The brunette took the chance to lift up and grab Nicole’s dick. Waverly knew Nicole was on edge for a while now so she pumped her with gusto.

“Baby, baby, I’m gonna.” Nicole attempted to warn Waverly so she could move but the brunette had other plans. She sealed her lips around the member and the wet heat caused it to erupt. Nicole spunk shooting streams down Waverly’s throat.

“Waves, jesus.”Nicole took a deep breath, her orgasm had done nothing to soften her erection. Waverly smiled up at her probably having had the same thought. She waddled up wanting desperately to have Nicole split her wide.

“Condom?” Nicole stopped her. Waverly’s first thought was like seriously after what just happened but then another flashed through her head.

“Wait, you can’t…”

“Unlikely, but not impossible.” Nicole shrugged, showing a hint of disappointment.

“I need to feel you inside.” Waverly said, almost pleading. “Unless you want the condom?”

Nicole smiled at Waverly and rose up to a seated position. She grabbed her dick and rubbed the head from the clit to line up with the entrance. The next couple minutes seemed to pass in slow motion. Nicole had one arm almost all the way around Waverly’s waist. Waverly had both hands on Nicole’s face just along the jawline, both of their eyes fully dilated but soft. Their chests rising and falling in sync. Without words their eyes closed and their lips joined. Waverly lowers onto the head, even sufficiently aroused the stretch is uncomfortable at first but she goes all the way down to the hilt as they both swallow the others moan. Waverly could feel it throbbing inside her. Neither of them move, both enjoying the incredibly intense intimacy of the moment. The kiss continues, slow and passionate. Nicole breaks away from the lips to the chin kissing down to the neck. Waverly arms crossed behind Nicole’s neck over her shoulders. She lifts herself off the shaft halfway and slowly lowers back onto it as Nicole buries her face in the crook of her neck unable to continue. Waverly lifts again to the head this time and again slowly descends. Nicole is overwhelmed by the feeling. She could feel the tightness as it slid over every inch of her. Waverly continues the slow torture, from head to hilt. This wasn’t about reaching climax. The two women wanted to become one entity. Nicole placed her arms up Waverly’s back with her hands holding onto her shoulders pushing her down with each lift. They continued this pace. At one point Waverly was sure she could hear her heartbeat and Nicole’s bounce off each other. As the inevitable peak was beginning to approach they moved faster and slightly erratic.

“Cole!”

“Waverly!”

Almost as if on queue they erupted. Nicole felt the flow start at the base and travel through her bursting out the tip into Waverly. Then she felt the flood released from Waverly trickle around her as the walls rippled milking her for more. Nicole rested her head on Waverly’s chest listening to her heart beat fast. Waverly resting her head atop Nicole’s. They found themselves in a comfortable ease. Waverly felt Nicole finally softening inside her so she made a move to get off. Nicole then got off the bed and went to the bathroom, returning with a warm towel handing it to Waverly.

“Sorry there’s such a mess.” Nicole cleaned herself up as well and found a robe.She gathered all her clothes from the floor and gave Waverly a kiss on the forehead as she placed them on the bed. She also collected Waverly’s belongings and brought them over to her. Nicole grabbed the strap and placed it in the bag by the side of the bed.

“Are you okay?” Nicole asked as she helped Waverly with her heels.

“Yes.” Waverly balanced herself on Nicole as she stood up. Nicole grabbed her hand and walked with her to the bedroom door, neither woman with the right words to say.

“Will you be back next week?” Nicole asked.

“Is that all this is?” Waverly was suddenly very upset. She felt foolish for having thought more of what was happening. She let go of Nicole’s hand and made her way out of the room suddenly in a rush to leave.

“Waverly, please wait.” Nicole called out as she ran after Waverly grabbing her wrist.

“The reason I asked is because I wanted to know if maybe you’d like to go to dinner with me instead. Next Saturday I mean.” Nicole was blushing nervously and unable to make eye contact. Nicole let go of Waverly’s wrist disappointed in the brunette’s hesitation to answer but then Waverly turned around and Nicole saw the twinkle in her eye.

“I’d love to.” She smiled grandly.


End file.
